


Dinner • JohnDo / Johnil

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Me gustaría que me amaras de la misma forma en que lo amas a él. Incluso más; me gustaría portar el anillo de su dedo anular, ese mismo que lleva grabado tu nombre y que el que ahora portas tú llevara el mío...❞
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dinner • JohnDo / Johnil

Taeil ha vuelto a cancelar la cena.

"Tengo mucho trabajo, no me esperes para cenar" 

Johnny sigue mirando la pantalla del aparato, ni siquiera es capaz de responder; suspira derrotado y guarda el celular en el bolsillo del saco para después levantarse y tomar los platos llenos de comida que había acomodado desde las seis de la tarde. 

El apetito se ha esfumado, Johnny mira la hora que el reloj en la pared indica.

08:00 PM 

Young Ho sabe que ha mentido, que Taeil no llegara tarde a causa del trabajo; el extraño aroma de su ropa se lo ha confesado antes. Taeil no lo ama más. Young Ho cierra los ojos con fuerza, no va permitir que ningúna lágrima más caiga de su rostro. 

Young Ho se despoja del traje que con tanto entusiasmo comenzó a portar a las cinco treinta de la tarde.  
Probablemente Taeil está haciendo lo mismo.  
El estadounidense pisa el suelo con los pies descalzos, está tan frío como el espacio vacío de la cama donde suele dormir el mayor, pero lo ignora e intenta conciliar el sueño. 

01:45 AM 

Taeil abre la puerta de su departamento, una brisa llega a su nariz y dirige su mirada hacia la cocina; Johnny ha dejado un plato sobre la mesa, la comida está picada y desordenada, pero no tiene ni siquiera un trozo faltante. 

Horas más tarde; Young Ho abre los ojos, Taeil está a su lado y su sonrisa se hace presente. 

—Hey, es hora de despertar — Susurra el más alto cerca de su oído. Taeil frunce el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados. 

—No quiero— Responde el castaño aferrándose a la almohada. Johnny vuelve a sonreír, levanta su cuerpo de las sábanas, da unos pasos alejados de la cama y con delicada fuerza se lanza sobre el cuerpo de su amante. 

Taeil abre los ojos y suelta una tierna carcajada al ver a Johnny girando sobre su cuerpo. El más alto se detiene, lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a separar los labios para hablar.

—Te quiero

—Yo también — Responde el mayor antes de besar sus labios. 

Young Ho siente su corazón palpitar fuertemente, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se humedecen. Había extrañado tanto sus labios, recordar su dulce sabor y sentir sus respiraciones chocar; por un momento se sintió feliz.

Por un momento se sintió real…

Taeil empuja el cuerpo del más alto.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar

Johnny asiente; es domingo.

Johnny es alto, tiene brazos fuertes y un rostro maduro. Es atractivo y cualquiera que lo mirara jamás pensaría que se encontraría llorando sobre el torso de sus manos.

—Soy yo— La voz de Doyoung se escucha del otro lado de la puerta. 

Johnny toca la madera de aquel objeto, los pasos del coreano se escuchan, camina por la habitación y toma lugar en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Doyoung tuerce la boca ante su absurda pregunta. Sabe lo que sucedió, ha sucedido desde hace cinco años. 

Johnny está mudo, se sienta junto a su mejor amigo esperando por ser consolado y así sucede; Doyoung lo rodea con sus brazos y acomoda su cabeza sobre la gran espalda del extranjero.

—Mirate — Susurra — Quién diría que el gran y atemorizante Seo Young Ho pudiera ser tan débil. Siempre habías sido tan fuerte y ahora te miro así ¿Por qué aún no lo has detenido? ¿Por qué aún no te has ido? 

—¿Qué demonios dices? Siempre he sido débil 

Doyoung sonríe amargamente. 

—No— Responde el coreano — No siempre ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Estaba rodeado de tipos ridículamente enormes. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y los labios empapados de sangre. Creía que iba morir, pero un tipo llegó y apaleó a esos sujetos con increíbles movimientos. Jamás había llorado tanto como esa noche, el cielo se había oscurecido y aún con el llanto a su máximo esplendor, tú te quedaste conmigo. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eres débil? 

Johnny lo mira en busca de fuerza y sonríe. 

—Fui fuerte porque tú me necesitabas 

—No me conocías 

—Claro que te conocía. Nunca has pasado desapercibido en ningún lugar.

Doyoung sonríe y se acerca al más alto para depositar un beso en sus húmedas mejillas. 

—Me gustaría que me amaras de la misma forma en que lo amas a él. Incluso más; me gustaría portar el anillo de su dedo anular, ese mismo que lleva grabado tu nombre y que el que tú ahora portas llevara el mío…

—Doyoung 

—Me gustaría — Lo ignoró — Que en tus ojos un brillo especial apareciera como el que surge cuando lo miras a él. Que tu mirada se hubiera fijado en mí en vez de él y que existieras para mí de la misma forma en que existes para él. 

Doyoung vuelve a sonreír mientras deja caer un par de lágrimas. 

—Doyoung — Repite. 

—Johnny… bésame — Los ojos de Young Ho se abren abruptamente. — Por favor, será la única vez que te lo pido 

Sigue inmóvil y los sollozos del pelinegro se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Cada palabra rebota en su mente. 

Young Ho se acerca al pequeño cuerpo de su mejor amigo, su mente le está exigiendo que se aleje, que está traicionando a Taeil, a la persona de la que estuvo enamorado por casi ocho años. Pero su corazón sabe que si él es débil ante Taeil, cuando se trata de Doyoung, es como si fuera polvo. 

Sus labios se juntan, por su mente el sabor de los labios de Doyoung jamás se había atravesado y sin embargo, puede asegurar que es mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar. 

Cerca de una hora más tarde, con los labios húmedos y adoloridos, Doyoung se levanta del sofá, 

—Es hora de irme — Dice limpiando las últimas lágrimas que su rostro dejó escapar. 

Johnny cae en cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Su corazón palpita nervioso. 

—Yo...— Vuelve a hablar — Solo venía a despedirme — Un dolor se acomoda en la parte central de sus pechos — Me mudaré

—¿A dónde?— Pregunta alarmado. 

—Me iré a Japón

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche 

Y todo comienza a tener sentido; Young Ho no había llamado a su mejor amigo, él simplemente tocó a su puerta. Ahora notaba la respiración agitada con la que había caminado por su habitación y los ojos llorosos con los que lo miro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el umbral. 

Cuando Doyoung abre la puerta, la silueta de Taeil se instala en su mirada. Taeil lo mira y luego mira a su esposo y luego regresa a Doyoung. 

—Ya me iba — Susurra el pelinegro tomando un poco de aire. 

—Bien— Responde el más bajo y aparta su cuerpo del camino. 

Young Ho mira la silueta de su amigo alejarse. Es egoísta, es ridículo,no quiere que se vaya, pero lo deja esfumarse. 

—Siempre he odiado la forma en que lo miras — Taeil suelta mientras se abre paso dentro del departamento. 

Johnny no lo escucha. Johnny está perdido en el pasado, en el largo beso de hace un par de segundos, en la fuerza que Doyoung siempre le hizo creer que poseía, en la mirada que le dirigió la primera vez que se cruzó con él, en los sentimientos que tanto trató de ocultar y olvidó cuando era más joven. 

Young Ho se había enamorado de Taeil, era cierto, Young Ho amaba al chico de mentón marcado y sonrisa especial. Pero sin duda, también lo había estado de Doyoung, de la sonrisa brillante y el calor que siempre le había proporcionado. 

Y pensar que podría perder a Taeil dolía, pero perder a Doyoung era perder la vida, era romperse a sí mismo y no poder encontrar la forma de arreglarse una vez más.

Perder a Taeil era hundirse en el profundo mar, pero podría nadar, perder a Doyoung era perderse a sí mismo.

Entonces las palabras de Doyoung rebotan en su mente. 

Young Ho jamás podría amar a Doyoung como ama a Taeil porque aunque buscara las palabras adecuadas, jamás encontraría la manera de expresarle todo lo que Doyoung significa para él. 

—¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí toda la noche? 

Johnny reacciona. 

—No — Responde y toma las llaves que están colgadas en la pared. 

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, probablemente Doyoung no está tan lejos.

Johnny tiene pasos firmes, está corriendo. La acera está vacía y aún sigue sin rendirse. Da vuelta en la esquina hacia la parada de autobuses.

Doyoung está ahí… está a punto de subir al autobús que lo llevará hacía el aeropuerto, que lo alejara de él para siempre.

Young Ho quiere ser egoísta, Young Ho quiere que Doyoung se quede con él y entonces sus cuerdas vocales lo exigen y gritan el nombre del coreano.

Doyoung detiene el arribo, la luz artificial está iluminando sus ojos negros y deja ver lo rojizo de sus mejillas cuando gira su rostro hacia el llamado.

—Young Ho… 

Y ambos sonríen cuando el rostro del más alto se halla frente al otro.

—Doyoung….


End file.
